Even If It's Wrong: First Time
by Mother Mnemosyne
Summary: A Jawbreaker (Ralph/Vanellope romance). EXTREMELY EXPLICIT LEMON. MORE DETAILS INSIDE STORY. PLEASE READ AND HEED THE WARNINGS.


**_Note: THIS IS SUPER GRAPHIC AND MATURE! LEMON WARNING! This is an inbetween chapter moment for Ralph and Vanellope (between chapters 6 and 7, specifically) where they fool around. This is a direct continuation of the end of chapter 6. I wanted to explore the physical part of their relationship, but maintain a T rating on the actual story._**

**_THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW: Please read the actual story before you read this so it makes more sense. If you haven't read any of "Even If It's Wrong", and you are just going ahead to read this, there are a couple important points to remember -_**

**_1) _****_Vanellope still looks as she does in the movie, but considers herself an adult since her game is fifteen years old (a lot older than some other games in the arcade)_**

**_2) _****_Ralph has been a real gentleman and let her make all the moves in their relationship since he's been a little freaked out about it from the get go._**

**_EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THIS INTERLUDE IS TOTALLY CONSENUAL._**

**_I can not warn you enough that this could get VERY squicky for you if you are not prepared since Vanellope has not been aged up at all. IF THIS IS GOING TO UPSET YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. I take no responsibility for ruining your little virgin minds since I have forewarned you._****_ ) And don't bother to tell me I'm fucked up, I'm already quite aware of what a perverted girl I am._**

.

.

.

Even If It's Wrong: First Time

.

.

.

"Let me show you."

Vanellope put her hand on Ralph's cheek and leaned up to kiss him again. This time, he willed his body to relax and returned it hesitantly. His tongue moved to swipe her lower lip again, and instead of pulling away when she moaned, he let his tongue slip inside her parted lips. It felt scary and incredible, and he found himself hovering half over her, instinctively trying to take charge.

She didn't mind. As much as she wanted this, her real desire was to see him lose control, and she thought this must be a step along the way. And deep down, she trembled at the feeling of his weight partially on her. She loved how immense he was, her gigantic guardian, how much more pressure he was putting into the kiss this way. She couldn't help the little noises she made as his tongue softly stroked hers.

When he pulled away, her lips were glistening and ruby red, her eyes half-lidded. "Wow," she whispered.

"Okay?"

The concern in his eyes was endearing, but she was worried he was going to close off again. "Very okay," she agreed. "But I want to have some fun, too!" Pushing him up, she wiggled down and tugged his brown overalls down further, ignoring his protests. "Oh, stop," she admonished.

He rolled over, trying to make it easier for her to remove them despite his misgivings. "Are you sure this is what you want?" His voice was quiet, his heart beating fast.

"Well, I wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't!" She said, her tone indicating that that was obvious. She slid the last of the brown cloth off of him, leaving him in only his orange plaid shirt which stretched to just below his his hips and his legs hanging over the side of the bed. She took a moment to shimmy out of her leggings and underpants too, but left on her skirt and camisole. Having never been completely nude in front of anyone,she was a little nervous.

Vanellope stared at the large tent in the shirt that was covering his arousal, which seemed more obvious now. She started to move up and to examine it more closely, but stopped when she saw his face.

Ralph had screwed up his eyes as he felt her slip his overalls down, fighting down the fear that was trying to overwhelm the happiness and passion he had previously been feeling. Then he felt her lips on his eyelids, light little kisses. "You're more scared than I am, huh?" she asked.

"I am not scared," he retorted, sounding angry.

Raising her eyebrow, she looked right into his brown eyes with a disbelieving expression.

"Okay, fine, I am scared." He took a deep breath, looking grumpy. "Sorry."

"I know. Just try to relax." Vanellope climbed up onto him and turned to face her prize. The cloth fell away as she tugged it back, and her tummy did a flip.

He wasn't wearing any underpants, which was a surprise. For a moment, she felt overwhelmed. She should have thought ahead; of course this part would be equally as out of proportion to herself as the rest of his body was. She felt an irresistible urge to touch him, so she inched her hands forward, lightly brushing the coarse dark hair low on his stomach. She relished the gasp she heard behind her as her fingertips over the smooth skin of his shaft, like silk over steel. Wanting to see his face, she swung around so she was straddling his upper thighs and watched as she repeat the motion. He watched her with a kind of manic hunger in his eyes.

.  
.

Ralph knew he was damned. Nothing felt this good that wasn't a sin, he knew it. Her tiny hand ran up and down his member, fingers swirling over the top and running the moisture back down the shaft. When he groaned, she smiled. "See? I told ya. I'm a natural." She lifted her fingers and licked some of the sticky fluid off experimentally.

He thought he would die watching her tongue caressing her fingertips. When she placed her hands around him and started stroking up and down, he lost all his reservations. They should have done this sooner, he should never have fought her on it. He clenched his hands at his sides, resisting the urge to grab the edges of the cake bed. "Oh... Vanellope..." he groaned.

"Do you like it?" she asked, bringing her hands up to squeeze a little.

"Yes... Please..." He couldn't form coherent sentences. Suddenly there was warm wet, heat around him, and saw her putting her mouth over his shaft, taking in as much as she could. It wasn't very much, but it was heavenly.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer. It would have been embarrassing if he hadn't been so caught up in the emotions. He tried to wave her away, but it was too late. He lost control.

Ralph growled gutturally, arching up. Vanellope felt his manhood pulse under her and salt filling her mouth. She pulled back, watching as the rest of his essence ran down over her hands, then looked at his face as he came. She swallowed what was in her mouth; it might not be sweet, but definitely wasn't unpleasant. A drop escaped her lips and she chased it with her small tongue.

After she wiped her hands in a candy wrapper, she crawled back up to lay next to him. He rumbled contentedly and squeezed her against him.

"Was it nice?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Nice..." he murmured. "Yeah."

She squirmed a bit. "Ralph... I feel all... hot and achy and... I need something."

Looking down, he though she should be feeling this amazing and relaxed too. He kissed her softly. "Well, it's your turn. If you want."

"Yeah," she said, looking shy for the first time.

He pulled her up onto his chest again, her legs falling over his shoulders on either side of his neck. He pushed her camisole up so it was under her armpits. She may have been designed to look like a little girl, but he found her beautiful. It concerned him a little that he was so attracted to her. What kind of man did that make him?

He caught her eyes and asked, "Can I touch you?"

She nodded, blushing.

His fingers felt huge and clumsy to him as he tried to pleasure her, but she arched and gasped as his thumb brushed her small nipple, so he tried it again. She clutched his fingers as she unconsciously started to rock on him, and a spot of warm wetness seeped onto his collarbones. It was unbelievable to him that she was actually enjoying it, but it was true it seemed. Somehow his mind was still seeing her, in some tiny way, as a child until this moment.

He wanted to taste her like she had tasted him, so Ralph pushed her candy-cup skirt up so it bunched around her waist and scooted her forward. Vanellope seemed unable to form words, but she mewled as his lips found her center, his tongue darting forward to slip into her pink folds. He loved her taste. He wished he could keep kissing and licking her here forever.

It could have gone on for an eternity, he wouldn't have minded. After a short span of paradise, she started to tremble. He put his hand behind her to keep her from falling backward. "Ralph," she whimpered, "Something's happening... I don't..."

He stopped his ministrations long enough to shush her. "Just let it happen. It'll feel so good," he urged, then put his mouth to sweeter work. In moments she was shivering and calling his name, a small amount of liquid rushing from her to cover his mouth.

After a small recovery, Vanellope grabbed another candy wrapper and wiped Ralph's face with it. "I'm so sorry," she said, looking mortified.

"Don't be. I... I didn't mind it." He took the wrapper from her and cleaned himself off completely.

Vanellope hugged him tightly, her body molding into his contentedly. "Going commando, Big Guy?" she asked lazily. "That's a surprise."

"Don't ruin the moment," he mumbled.

Curious, Vanellope leaned up on her arms and saw he was nearly asleep already. She crawled off the bed and removed her skirt, pulling her panties back on and her shirt back down, then made her way back up to him with a large blanket she'd purloined from the palace. With a little effort, she covered him with the blanket and crawled in with him.

She snuggled up with her head on his shoulder. "I really do love you," she whispered, her eyes drifting closed.

.

.

.

~Fin

.

.

.

If you enjoyed this, you may also enjoy the actual story its set in, which you can find on my profile page. Thank you for reading!


End file.
